1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector which receives and holds terminals therein, and has wires (connected to the respective terminals) led out of the connector, and more particularly to a connector having a strain relief structure by which vibration of each wire due to external vibration, an impact, a pulling force, etc., will not directly influence the terminal.
2. Related Art
There is known one conventional connector in which a cover is fixed to a female connector housing receiving terminals therein (see, for example, JP-A-2004-273135). This conventional connector will be described with reference to FIG. 3.
As shown in FIG. 3, in the connector 100, the terminals 150 are received within respective terminal receiving chambers 102 of the female connector housing 101, and wires 151 connected to the respective terminals 150 are supported by a rubber plate 104 within the cover 103, and pass through a corrugated tube 105, and are led out of the female connector housing 101. The cover 103 is fixed to a rear portion of the female connector housing 101.
In this connector 100, the terminals 150 are received within the female connector housing 101, and the cover 103 supporting the wires 151 is firmly fixed to the female connector housing 101. Therefore, when vibration develops in the wire 151, this vibration is transmitted directly to the female connector housing 101 via the cover 103, and as a result the associated terminal 150 within the female connector housing 101 is shaken, which leads to a possibility that a contact portion of this terminal held in contact with a terminal of a mating connector is worn.
And besides, the wire 151 is fixed to extend linearly within this connector 100, and therefore vibration applied to the wire 151 is liable to be directly transmitted to the terminal 150.